Trial and Error
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Shawn is called into court. In the midst of driving lawyers mad he sees something... murder. possible rating increase later.


Trial and Error

Chapter one: Summoning

Rating: PG – PG13ish

Summary: Shawn is called into court. In the mist of driving Lawyers mad he sees something… murder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Did the Chief say why we had to come?"

"Correction, why she wanted me to come in?"

He paused a moment.

"No she didn't say. But it must be too good to day over the phone."

Gus just glared at his best friend although he didn't feel any of the apparent emotions. They were currently in his company car on their way to the police station. They had been at the office for most of their Thursday morning only to be called frantically during their lunch break. He was about to ask for more details about chief's call when they pulled onto the police lot. Shawn jumped from the car before he had put it in park, much to Gus' dismay. Normally he would have scolded him for it but the fact that Shawn almost got clipped by another cruiser showed him that his friend was very worried. He parked the car and followed his friend in.

***

When Shawn entered he could literally hear the ripples of whispers through the station. He ignored them partly because he was concerned with getting to the Chief's office and the other was that he just didn't care. He knew he would find out soon enough. He opened the doubled doors, letting them shake with the force that he was using. The occupants turned to the grand entrance.

"Okay what was so urgent? Doesn't look like Lassie is dying."

"Spencer!"

"I'm just saying that I might not be able to always come if you keep sending out false bat signals!"

"Take a seat, NOW."

The Chief motioned to the chair that was centered to everyone's attention. He lowered himself cautiously as he watched everyone's reactions. Since he had entered the room he had quickly glanced through everyone's expressions for an explanation. No one was revealing anything that told him what was going on.

"Look Mr. Spencer,"

The Chief sighed before continuing.

"It has come to my attention that the case of Mr. James Wright is being reinvestigated."

Shawn tilted his head suddenly flashes passed by as the name registered in his mind. He remembered the crazy store owner who tried to con insurance money from the robbery he had committed; he had even cut the side of his arm to make his story more credible. But the most important piece of information was that the case only took three hours to solve. Well less than that but he had a lot of fun playing with the detectives to end it so soon. It was too simple for his skills plus the guy forgot to unplug the security cameras in the parking lot which was filming him in the act.

"Okay why?"

"Because Mr. Spencer his lawyers want to investigate you."

Shawn smiled. A toothy grin that showed his true enjoyment in the statement. Gus rolled his eyes behind everyone.

"I can understand that most people are curious about the spirits but I don't know why they want to talk to me."

"It's not that simple, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn waved his hand.

"Yeah yeah there's some legal mubblejumble. Nothing that I can't handle."

He rubbed is hands together, trying to make a fire in the air.

"When do they want to meet?"

Gus stepped forward.

"Um maybe we should talk about this. I mean, he can refuse-"

"But Gus I _really_ want too."

Shawn faked wined to his best friend. Gus gripped Shawn's bicep with more force than thought possible.

"Shawn, can I talk to you?"

"Later, I want to do this Chief."

Using all his strength Gus pulled them both from the office. Once they we alone in one of the random police supply closets Gus started shaking his head no.

"Shawn we can't do."

"Ah buddy, we'll get to go to court for the fun stuff this time."

Gus glared at his friend.

"We can't, you'll be under oath. What if they ask about your 'power'? Are you going to lie?"

Shawn frowned. Gus always seemed to crash his plans in a heap of twisted metal.

"He won't."

"Shawn you can't be sure of that."

Shawn looked as his friend, he was worried. Concern and fear flashed over the normally happy face. He admitted to himself that he was nervous about the meeting too, although he curiosity won that battle over his conscience.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be great!"

He grinned, sidestepping around his closet. He rushed through the door before Gus could stop him.

"Chief, I'll do it."

Gus slowly followed suit.

"Great Shawn, perjury is only five years. What's the harm in that?"


End file.
